Subway
by anthookar
Summary: Stiles is a worker at subway and has a teeny little crush on one of the customers that frequents the shop.
1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm sorry i haven't updated my stanny fic i'm trying to regain where i was trying to take it so meanwhile i try to fix that here's a new fic for ya'll.

* * *

"Hey Stiles, look who just walked in and needs someone to take his order" Isaac teased.

"Hey why don't you take his order then?" Stiles retorted an obvious blush creeping on stiles cheeks.

"I-I don't feel like it, now go" Isaac said as he shoved Stiles lightly towards the counter where a god-like man stood waiting to be served.

"Hi, sorry for the wait. Um Turkey on 6 grain wheat with lettuce, tomatoes, black peppers, green peppers, pickles, cucumbers, and light mayo right?" Stiles had to catch a breath after that outpour of words.

The man had a strange expression that Stiles couldn't tell what it meant. Which just made him even more nervous, and oh god he wanted someone to kill him before he says something about his little – more like enormous- crush on said man In front of him.

"Um yea. How did you know that's what I wanted?" He looked somewhat confused.

-Oh god I'm dead. He's on too me and will stop coming here- Stiles licked his lips and tried to think of a response that wouldn't sound creepy quickly. "You usually order the same thing and I have a good memory" –Hopefully that sounded like I observe things and not like I pay attention to his order and his body. Oh his body. Stiles this is not a good time to think about his body-

The man nods and watches Stiles make his sandwich. "Thanks" he says and walks out. –I don't think he's ever taken my order before- he thinks to himself as he gets in his car.

"Geez it's like he knows when you're working" Isaac snorted.

"Or this could be his break time anyways Erica has him" Stiles retorts.

"Ok maybe but it just seems like he's looking for you I mean look at him" Isaac grabs Stiles' face and turns it towards the guy's direction.

"You don't know that, he could have dropped something" Stiles said nervously.

"Dude what customer drops stuff in this direction? You know he keeps looking in this direction while Erica is taking his order right?" Isaac looks at the front of the store and then at Stiles.

Stiles looks up and sure as hell he is looking in their direction. "gahh I hate you, you know that right?"

Isaac snorted "You keep thinking that you know deep down in your heart that you love me and are glad I am in your life" He said as he walked to help an incoming customer.

Stiles rolled his eyes and was not looking at the man's ass.

Totally not looking at it.

Nope.

"Stiles just ask him for his name when he comes in GOD" Isaac rolled his eyes. In all honesty he just wanted stiles to stop referring to the man, who coincidently always came in when stiles was on shift, as the sex god. Not that he wasn't if you saw him you'd think it too, but as his best friend he couldn't help but want to help his friend at getting into the sex god's pants. Also he loved seeing stiles blush and get nervous, it's the cutest and funniest thing ever.

"Dude, do you want me to die?" Stiles practically screamed out.

"Oh calm down" Erica said walking to the back where Stiles and Isaac were. "It won't be hard plus you can't just call him by the sandwich he orders all the time"

"Umm If you haven't noticed he's like a sex god and me not so much I can't just be like 'here's your sandwich oh and by the way can I have your name plus number so we can have sex sometime'" Stiles exclaimed.

Erica and Isaac blushed and wanted to laugh so much when they realized who had just come into the shop. Stiles eyes got wide after wondering why they were suddenly quiet yet looking like they were gonna blow any second. He turned slowly and there he was. –Oh god I'm dead I hope he didn't hear most of that-

Erica and Isaac looked at each other and then lightly pushed Stiles so he can take care of sex god's order.

"Hi, I'm really sorry for the wait again, what would you like to have today?" –Phew that could've gone really bad-

"hehe it's no problem. Um can I have a six inch 6 grain wheat with turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, black peppers, green peppers, pickles, cucumbers, and light mayo?" said the sex god with the most gorgeous smile Stiles has ever seen.

"I'll get right on it" Stiles said after staring at that god damn smile that was just so irresistible he could just melt right there on the spot.

"That'll be fours dollars and sixty cents" Stiles said ringing him up. "Here just in case whoever it was you were talking about to your co-workers isn't interested or whatever, feel free to call me anytime" He said handing Stiles a card with his number and name on it and the money for his food.

Stiles stared at the card and looked up to see the sex god already walking away only to stop at the door, look back and wink.

"Wow that was easier than I thought it would be" Erica said grabbing the card.

"Hey give It back!" Stiles said trying to get the card back.

"We should like frame this" Erica said trying to find a place for it to go.

"Congrats buddy I knew he wouldn't be able to resist you who could" Isaac said pulling stiles closer to him and kissing his neck.

"Oh shut up both of you" he said grabbing the card trying to distract them from the small blush forming on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles paced around his apartment deciding whether or not he should actually call Derek. He would get the courage but then lose it as soon as he was about to hit the call button on his phone.

*Knock*Knock*

"Isaac! What are you doing here?" Stiles asked surprised at the curly haired boy's visit. "I came to make sure you actually call Derek" Isaac said grinning.

"I was just about to actually" Stiles said pointing to the phone in in hand. Isaac rolled his eyes "Let me guess you've been trying to call him for hmm I would say almost an hour but haven't gotten the courage to call him"

"I just got the phone!" Stiles exclaimed trying to sound like he was telling the truth but Isaac knew Stiles well enough to know he was lying. "Stiles, don't try to act like I don't know you well enough to know that you've been pacing back and forth trying to gain the courage to call him" Isaac said placing his forehead on stiles forehead.

Stiles sighs "I just… you know how I am when it comes to people that I like and stuff. And it's been a while since I've liked someone you know. I just.. maybe I shouldn't call him"

Wrapping his hands around Stiles, Isaac said "Stiles, if he hurts you, you know I'll make sure his body is never found again. It's just one simple date with someone who seems to be interested in you that's all now call him"

"B-but what if I mess up or something?" Stiles said thinking about what he'd do if he messed things up with Derek on their first date. "Stiles listen to me. You'll do fine and if he doesn't end up liking you then something is definitely wrong with him."

"And if that smile and laugh don't make him fall in love with you he's most likely a robot" Stiles laughed and it was his turn to wrap the other boy in his arms. "What would I do without you?" He sighed.

"I don't know" Isaac shrugged "Now call him"

"Ok" He said as he dialed the number.

"Hello" Derek answered his phone with a polite tone. "Hey Derek it's me um Stiles, you know the cute guy who works at subway, who you gave your number to" Derek chuckled "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Um well you said I could call anytime and um I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to go out on a date um with me this friday?" Stiles got nervous each second that Derek didn't give him an answer. "I'd love to Stiles did you have something planned cuz' I think I have an idea"

"I didn't really get that far in the plan" Isaac snorted from the kitchen. Stiles took his tongue out at him but Isaac knew that he meant 'I was too busy trying to call him I forgot to actually think of a plan.'

"Well that's great cuz' I have, How about dinner at that Italian place downtown?" Derek smiled into the phone. "Dude I love that place!" Stiles exclaimed.

"So it's settled, I'll pick you up at 7 just send me your address and I'll be there on Friday"

"Ok yea I'll text it to you later on today um see you tomorrow then" Stiles said smiling into his phone.

"See you tomorrow Stiles" Derek said before hanging up.

"See was that hard?" Isaac asked walking back into the living room. "No" Stiles said pouting. "Then my job here is done" Isaac walked away with a bag of Stiles food. "Hey! Who said you can have that?" Isaac turned around and gave Stiles a wicked smile and laughed while closing the door. "Freeloader!" Stiles screamed at the door.

"Hey Laura do you think you can do me a favor on Friday?"

"Sure what is it little brother got a date or something?" Laura asked teasingly knowing Derek hasn't been on a date since his last relationship.

"Actually I do" Derek said smugly waiting for the shock in his sister's voice to become apparent. "Wait, what, with who? Oh and FINALLY!"

Derek rolled his eyes "Oh shut up you know I'm perfectly capable on my own"

Laura gave him a serious face "I know that but even you have needs Derek"

"So are you gonna do me the favor of taking care of Vincent or what?" Derek said with a glare. "Of course Derek I love spending time with Vincent!" Laura said with excitement.

"I'll drop him off around 6:30 then. Oh and Laura"

"Yes" Laura turned to look at Derek opening the door to her apartment.

"Don't let my son turn into a miniature version of you"

Laura threw a pillow at Derek's back "Oh you're no fun" She said to the closing door.

Derek arrived at his home and walked to his neighbor's house.

"Hey Lydia is Vincent asleep?" Derek asked.

"Vincent it's for you" Lydia said turning back and smiling when she saw Vincent run with an excited smile.

"Daddddddy!" Vincent shouted as he ran up to hug Derek.

"Hey buddy, miss me?" "Of course daddy" Vincent said as he placed a kiss on Derek's cheek.

"Thanks again Lydia, hope he didn't cause any trouble" Derek said with a slight smile. "Oh it's no problem and he's an angel. By the way you seem happier than usual today spill."

Derek blushed "It's because I have a date on Friday"

"It's about time! Who's the lucky guy?" Derek stood stunned, He's never told anyone that he was bisexual so for her to guess it was a guy was just strange.

"Um how did you know it was a guy?" Derek asked still in obvious shock. "Honey, I've known you were bi since you started talking about that guy from subway" She froze and then her eyes widened. "Wait is the date with that guy?!"

Derek just had to smile real big at that "Guilty"

"Well congratulations on that, are you gonna need a babysitter on Friday?" Lydia asked enthusiastically.

"Actually no, my sister Laura is gonna take care of this little munchkin but thanks for offering your assistance. Well I better be going, gotta put him to bed soon" Derek said hugging Lydia.

"Goodnight Derek, Goodnight Vincent!" Lydia shouted watching them walk to their door.

"Bye bye auntie Lydia!" Screamed Vincent.

Once inside their home Derek put Vincent down and walked to the kitchen.

"Daddy Derek what does date mean?" Vincent asked from behind him. Derek turned around to pick him up and sit him on the corner.

"A date is when two people who like each other get together to do something like go to eat dinner or watch a movie."

"Oh ok" Vincent says nodding his head and shrugging.

"Hey buddy it's bedtime, let's go get you changed and in bed ok" Derek said grabbing him and walking upstairs. "But I'm not even sleepy yet daddy"

When they reach Vincent's room Derek places him on the bed and begins to change him into jamies. "Well if you're not sleepy then how about I read you a story?"

Vincent nods his head with enthusiasm. "Ok go pick one out" Derek says head nodding towards the bookshelf. "Read this one" Vincent says handing Derek the book.

After a couple of minutes of reading Vincent fell asleep. Derek gets up to tuck him in well and place a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my little angel" He whispers as he closes the door and heads to his room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning little buddy, we have an important day today" Derek said hearing Vincent's little footsteps enter his bedroom.

"We do" Vincent said tilting his head as if it'll help him remember what they were gonna do.

"Yea you're gonna help me make an important decision ok" Derek said kissing Vincent's forehead. "But first I'm gonna make you breakfast and then were going to the park ok" Vincent's eyes seemed like they were gonna pop out at the sound of park. He was definitely excited about that. "The park?! Ok!"

"Go get dressed and I'll be downstairs making breakfast ok" He watched Vincent slide down his bed and run out as fast as he could. He chuckled and got up to get dressed as well. When he got downstairs, to start breakfast, Vincent had won him to the table. He chuckled again. Oh how he loved that boy although at times it did remind him of what he went through with his mom, Kate.

After Kate ran away, leaving him with a one year old Vincent, he found it hard to want to open himself again like he did with Kate. Slowly with the help of his sister Laura and neighbor Lydia he started realizing it was ok to be as vulnerable as he was and maybe he should start dating again. Sure it took him like 2 years to finally be ok with opening himself up. Although in the back of his head he would always be cautious.

Coincidently that's when Stiles started working at subway. The first time he saw Stiles he was blushing. At first he was he thought why he hadn't seen him work there before and came to the conclusion that he was new. He then wondered what had caused that blush but also how cute he looked with it.

The first time Stiles saw Derek come in he could not believe his eyes. Isaac chuckled at him and told him "You'll be seeing a lot of him with the shifts you have" Stiles couldn't help the blush that came over him after that sentence.

Since then they set up this dance, unconsciously, where they would stare at each other when the other wasn't looking. Few times they caught the other's longing stare and sometimes they would even catch the other giving a small smile or even blushing.

"Daddy, I hungry" Vincent said running to where Derek was from wearing himself out at the park. "You're hungry well hmm what would you like to eat?" Derek asked sitting Vincent next to him.

"Hmm" Vincent tilted his head "I want a samich!" Derek smiled at that answer he knew exactly where they were going to go. Besides he told Stiles he'd see him today. "Alright let's go get you a samich and then you can help daddy with that important decision I told you about this morning"

"Ok" Vincent said hopping off the bench and walking towards the car.

"Stiles" Isaac whispered "How about you take the next customer, I didn't get enough sleep last night and I'm really tired can you take them" Obviously when he saw Derek come in he got excited for Stiles sake.

"Ok yea sure no prob-" Stiles stared at Derek and Vincent "-lem. Hey Derek, um what can I get for you and your little guest and um I thought you worked today?" Stiles tried to keep calm even though he felt like his heart was about to pop out of his body. –God damn just when he couldn't get any dreamier he has to be good with kids too, I wonder who it belongs to-

"I'll get my usual and um I'll have a six inch wheat bread with turkey, lettuce, and light mayo" Vincent looked up at Derek. "I no get vegetables Daddy?" He said with an extremely happy face and oh god stiles is blushing even more.

"W-would you like the kid's meal with the apple dippers and milk?" Stiles said with sudden shyness learning that Derek had a kid. "Uh yeah, hey when's your break?" Derek asked smiling.

"That'll be eight sixty. And umm-" "Right now" Isaac answered for him. Stiles turned to look at him with a 'are you crazy' look. "Go I'll take care of the shop if anyone comes in."

"Well apparently it's now" Stiles chuckles.

"Great! Would you like to join us?" Derek said smiling that smile that just makes people melt. Or maybe it was just Stiles that wanted to melt.

"Yea sure" he said following them to sit down at a table.

"Oh and to answer your question my assistant told me I'm banned for the next two days, she says I work way too much for my position" Derek chuckled.

"And what position would that be?" Stiles asked honestly curious.

"I'm the head of Hale Inc. actually" He said like it was the most boring thing about him. Stiles stared with big eyes. "Y- you run Hale Inc.?" Stiles asked.

"Yep daddy the boss" Vincent answered laughing at Stiles face. "Daddy he funny"

Derek chuckled at that and stiles just blushed. After a couple of minutes of good conversation Stiles looked at his watch. Shocked by what time it was he said "Wow time really did just fly um I have to get back to work I'm sorry I wish I could stay and talk longer but it would be irresponsible of me not to go back now." Derek laughed when he realized what time it was too.

"Don't worry about it sorry about that I guess we just got really carried away" Derek blushed and oh god Stiles wanted to take a picture of that. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at seven" Derek said getting closer to hug Stiles.

Stiles bit his lip from keeping himself kissing Derek but next thing you know Derek's arms were around him and oh god his lips were placing a kiss on his neck. It took everything in him not to grab Derek and kiss him long and hard.

"Vincent say bye to Stiles" Derek commanded.

Vincent got down from his chair and ran to stiles to give him a hug. "I like you. Will I see you again?" Stiles smiled grabbing Vincent. "Of course you will little dude"

"Daddy! He called me dude. Does that mean I'm cool?" Vincent turned around to look at Derek with a giant smile.

"Yea little man now let's get you home" Derek said opening his arms to get Vincent off of Stiles. "Ok" he said pouting once he left Stiles arms.

"See you tomorrow" Derek said walking out of the shop.

"So what do you think of Stiles, Vincent?" Derek asked as he was putting him to bed. "I like him, he called me dude" Derek chuckled.

"Well I'm going on a date with him tomorrow and I just wanted to see if you'd like having him around more" Derek wanted the best for Vincent. "Can I come daddy?!" Obviously excited that Stiles is gonna be with his dad.

Derek chuckled. "I wish you could come but remember what I told you about dates? It's only 2 people" Vincent pouted at not being able to go. "But hey if it goes well, he'll be coming over soon ok" "Ok!" He said forgetting he was sad about being left out.

"Goodnight little buddy, I love you" Derek said laying a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too daddy" He said closing his eyes already drifting to sleep.


End file.
